Nowhere to be Seen
by Prettylittleliar93
Summary: It's a new day at Rosewood High but Spencer is nowhere to be seen. Little do the girls know that Spencer is at home sick. They are worried because she hasn't texted them. Trigger warning
1. Chapter 1

Hi, This is my first story.

I do not own any of the characters!

* * *

The bell rang in the morning to signal that classes were about to begin at Rosewood High School. It was a sunny morning without a cloud in the sky. Hanna, Emily, and Aria had just arrived and were heading to Emily's locker really quickly. They were running a little late so they had to do this quickly. They only had three minutes until the tardy bell rang. They go to Emily's locker and grab the stuff that Emily needs. Spencer didn't show up when they got there and isn't at the locker waiting for them which the girls find strange.

"Guys, where's Spencer? She always meets us here to go to class in the morning if she isn't in the parking lot when we arrive", Emily said as she pushed a strand of her long hair behind her ear.

"Not here, obviously", said Hanna."Come on, let's just go, she's probably just running late".

"I don't know. Do you hear yourself? Spencer Hastings is never late. She has to always have perfect attendance. Did you try texting her?" Aria asked Hanna and Emily.

"No, I'll text her now", replied Emily.

The three girls walk to their first class of the day, Mr. Fitz's class. Emily texts Spencer as they walk down the hall. They enter the classroom and find their seats. Emily hasn't received a text message from Spencer which worries the girls because Spencer answers texts the moment they arrive.

"OK class, here's the agenda for today's class. Oh wait let me tell you about this before we begin" Ezra tells the class. He starts to talk about a new project that he is assigning. Eventually the bell rings and the girls go their separate ways as they don't have the same next class.

In the middle of their second class of the day, Aria receives a text message from Hanna:

"Emily just told me that she still hasn't heard from Spencer. That's so unlike her. Now I'm getting worried. What should we do?"

Aria responds to Hanna's text:

"You're right. Spencer never ignores a text message. Let's go to her house after school."

* * *

Thanks For reading! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything. Trigger warning

Meanwhile, back at Spencer's house, Spencer decided to skip school for the day because of a specific reason: she was feeling fat. Over the past few months, she has been exercising more than usual, along with skipping meals. It's her secret and no one else can know.

Spencer feels as if she has done a good job at hiding the secret.

"Just one more mile", Spencer said to herself as she ran on her family's treadmill, sweat pouring down her face. "I need to get these last 5 pounds off, then I'll be perfect".

BUZZ

"Whoever keeps texting me is going to have to wait until I'm done", Spencer muttered to herself. Spencer started to feel very lightheaded and the room started to spin and the next thing she sees is black.

Back at School

"Guys, I'm getting nervous", Hanna said to the others after Spencer didn't respond to her second text. "This isn't like her, haven't you guys noticed how off she's been the past few months?"

"Yeah, I think she's getting skinnier too, if that's even possible", Aria answered.

"I think we should just go to her house now instead of waiting till after school", Emily said.

"Yeah, let's go", Hanna replied

Ten minutes later, they arrive at Spencer's house and ring the doorbell. Nobody answers. Aria locates the hidden key and opens the door. The girls walk in yelling Spencer's name.

"Spencer? Where are you?", Hanna yells.

"I think I hear the tv on in this direction, I wonder if she's in their workout room. But I mean if she's at home sick then probably not, but it's worth a look", Aria says.

The girls walk in and see Spencer on the ground in her workout clothes. They can tell that the clothes are very big on her despite the small size. They haven't seen Spencer with as little clothes on as they do normally. She's been wearing sweats and hoodies and that kind of stuff so that no one can tell how skinny she had been getting. Right now in just her shorts and tshirt the girls are in shock at how tiny their best friend is.

"SPENCER!" , the girls yell in unison running over to her.

"Somebody dial 911!", Emily yells"

Hanna gets her phone out of her pocket and calls for an ambulance. "Help, my friend is unconscious, please hurry", she says in tears

Author's Note:

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I actually forgot I wrote this. Let me know what you think.


End file.
